Love You
by Faanyaan10
Summary: Cuma cerita cinta sederhana antara Sakura dan Sasuke :) BAHAYA: terdapat konten gaje, aneh, OOC, dkk. Gomen :3


**Hampir pukul 7, di SMA Konoha**

'10 meter.. 7 meter.. Oh, ayolah kaki, cepatlah sedikit' batin seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

KRIIINGG..

"Sehh..lah..mat.." Gadis berambut pink tersebut terlihat kelelahan. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelas barunya.

"Jidatt! Kenapa jam segini baru sampai sih?! Begadang ye? Kalo engga main game online, pasti baca komik. Kamu tuh udah dewasa ya Sak, udah kelas 10. Gausah ngakuin hal-hal yang ga bermanfaat deh" Nasihat gadis berambut kuning itu kepada Sakura. Sakura Haruno tepatnya.

"Ya maap kan No. Hidup itu tidak untuk dibuat serius, yu know? Kadang aku perlu main lah sekali-kali." Jawabnya santai.

"Sekali-kali? Tiap hari tuh yang bener." Sakura terlihat tidak memperdulikan omongan sahabatnya. Ia lebih sibuk untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

'Dikacangin nih gue' batin Ino_ moso-moso_.

Akhirnya Sakura menemukan bangku yang tersisa satu di belakang. Sebenarnya sih, dia lebih pengen sebangku sama sahabatnya tuh, yang tadi dikacangin. Tapi berhubung Ino udah duduk sama cewek yang.. ngga tau deh namanya. Pokoknya rambutnya biru panjang. Akhirnya Sakura nggak jadi duduk bareng Ino. Sakura juga nggak enak kalo mau ngusir cewek rambut biru itu agar dia bisa duduk sama sahabatnya. Yaa.. salahnya sendiri sih, ngapain bangun telat.

"Em.. Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?" Di depannya kini ia telah di hadapkan ? dengan cowok berambut biru. 'Hee.. rambut biru lagi ya..'. Cowok itu terlihat sedang menundukkan kepala, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. 'Mungkin dia sedang berdoa' *Berdoa? Tidur keles~*

Perlahan-lahan, kepala cowok itu terangkat. Dan terlihat wajah orang di depannya yang ketampanannya di atas rata-rata dan dipadukan dengan rambut model bokong ayam. Pandangannya terlihat malas.

"Eee.. boleh nggak aku dud-"

"Hn" 'he? Pertanyaanku di potong dan hanya itu jawabannya?Hanya 2 huruf?'.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ia langsung kembali ke posisi awalnya lagi. Sedangkan Sakura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan bergegas duduk, karena wali kelas barunya telah masuk kelas.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan saya wali kelas baru kalian. Kakashi Hatake. Sebagai wali kelas baru kalian, maka saya akan mulai dengan mengabsen dari satu persatu.." Kemudian Kakashi-sensei mengambil buku absen dan mulai mengabsen kami.

"Sakura Haruno.."

"Saya.."

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

Hening.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Mana yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha?" Cowok di sampingku perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Saya.."

'Oooh, ternyata namanya Sasuke Uchiha ya' Batin Sakura sambil termangut-mangut kecil.

Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei diisi dengan perkenalan, pembentukan organisasi kelas, dan pembuatan peraturan kelas. Yaa.. biasalah kalo kelas baru. Begitupula semua pelajaran hari ini, isinya cuma perkenalan dan pengenalan materi pelajaran. Sakura terlihat antusias karena pelajarannya belum masuk banyak materi. Biasanya kalo materinya udah banyak, ditinggal tidur tuh sama tu anak *pengalaman author, waks~*.

**SKIP, Pulang Sekolah**

"Hoy Pig! Pulang bareng yuk?" Teriak Sakura sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Yooy, anterin dulu dong ke toko buku."

"Sip!"

JEBRETT! BRUGG!

Suara apakah itu? Ternyata baju Sakura yang kecantol meja. Alhasil jidatnya yang lebar itu mencium lantai dengan mulusnya.

"Aduhh.."

"Hahaha.. Santai aja dong, ga usah buru-buru. Gini kan jadinya, jidatmu tambah lebar ..Week." Kata Ino sambil melet-meletin Sakura.

"Jahatt.. Aku kan jatuh, masa nggak di tolong?" Masih dalam posisi jatuh Sakura belum bangkit. Yaelahh.. Si Sakura manja banget, jatuh gitu doang ga berdiri-berdiri.

Ketika Ino ingin menolong Sakura, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar membantu Sakura berdiri. Yaa.. nggak salah lagi si Sasuke yang bantuin.

"Err... Makasih" Sakura yang nggak nyangka akan ditolong oleh Sasuke berblushing ria.

"Biru.." Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura lalu berbisik ke telinga Sakura. Membuat telinga Sakura agak geli.

"He? " Masih dalam proses..

Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum mencurigakan, Sakura pun sadar. "Mesuuuuuumm!" Teriak Sakura, lalu PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi cowok kece tersebut. Untung teman-temannya banyak yang sudah pulang, yang masih di kelas memandang mereka berdua hanya beberapa detik. Orang yang terkena tamparannya tersebut hanya diam. Matanya teduh, melihat ke bawah. Sepertinya terlihat menyesal.

"Eehh.. Maaf, tadi itu cuma reflex." Kata Sakura sambil bergaya meminta maaf. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke adalah orang yang sensitif.

"Lain kali jangan pakek biru, nggak cocok." Baru sedetik Sakura menyesali perbuatannya, sekarang ia sudah naik pitam lagi gara-gara perkataan seorang pria di depannya yang berkata dengan wajah innocent. Kedua tangannya bergaya sedang memukul-mukul. Aura menyeramkan seolah menjadi background Sakura dengan segala kengeriannya *halah*.

"Bilang sekali lagi dan aku akan memberimu bonus ini." Sakura menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak ingin menerima bonus itu langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan tampang coolnya. 'Dihh, aku di kacangin' Batin Sakura. Kualat tuh anak, tadi ngacangin si Ino, sekarang di kacangin.

"Ngapain masih di situ? Ayo pulang Sak, kutinggal lho." Kata Ino yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Iya iyaa.. tungguin bentar napa? Orang juga abis marah." Sungut Sakura menghampiri Ino. Masih dengan cemberut menempel di mukanya.

Mereka berdua pergi ke toko buku. Dan kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Pukul 16.35, di Rumah Sakura**

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, Sakura tidur terlentang di kamar. Sambil memegang HP kesayangannya, dia smsan dengan sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalo enggak si Ino Yamanaka.

From : Pig :p

Sak, ngapain sih kamu sama Sasuke tadi? Kayaknya kamu kok marah banget sama dia?

To : Pig :p

Lha, emangnya dia ngga tau ya? Padahal kan tadi aku teriak kenceng banget tuh.

Emang kamu nggak tau ya Pig?

From : Pig :p

Enggak, tadi kan aku keluar bentar pas kamu di tolongin sama si Sasuke. Ada kakak kelas cakep, makanya aku keluar. Muehehe :v

To : Pig :p

Ohh, wkwkwk. Nggak papa kok, Cuma masalah kecil :D nggak penting-penting amat.

From : Pig :p

Yaudah, aku kirain serius. Mukamu tuh sampe merah. Eit, tunggu.. merah karena marah atauu.. karena.. ehem.. #piss XD

To : Pig :p Apaan sih -_-") nih inget terus ya "AKU NGGAK SUKA SAMA TIPE COWOK KAYAK GITU"

From : Pig :p

Kalo kecantol baru tau rasa kamu ya :v

To : Pig :p

Duuh, nggak mungkin banget deh Pig, udah ah, capek. Mau tidur. Bye~ :*

From : Pig :p Yee.. dasar, ngehindar nih ceritanya ._. , yaudah sana tidur :p

Sakura meletakkan HPnya di meja. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Entah karena sahabatnya, karena Sasuke, atau karena sedang datang bulan. Tapi, mungkin yang terakhir itu benar. Dia menutup kedua matanya. Dan perlahan jatuh ke alam mimpi. Oyasumi~

**Pukul 04.07 di Kamar Sakura**

"Hoamm.." Sakura menguap diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bangun meninggalkan kasurnya yang empuk.

'Hmm.. masih jam 4 ya? Mau tidur lagi nggak ngantuk. Tugas nggak ada. Ngapain ini? Mainan? Bosen.. Mandi aja deh, sekali-kali lahh mandi pagi' Sakura membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. Kemudian dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia mengucurkan air ke dalam bathtub dan menunggunya sampai terisi setengah. Kemudian melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai memasukkan kakinya ke dalam bathtub yang sudah terisi air tersebut.

'Brr.. Dingin' Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian seragam. Dan dengan gigi bergemelatuk, ia turun ke lantai 1, tepatnya ke dapur untuk membuat makanan 'sekadarnya'.

Orangtua dan kakak Sakura hidup terpisah dengannya. Ia sendiri menempati rumah lama keluarganya di Konoha. Sedangkan keluarganya menempati rumah baru mereka di Suna. Mungkin para readers bertanya, kenapa nggak sekolah di Suna? Sakura pasti dengan enteng menjawab "Aku mau mandiri." Walaupun begitu, uang sekolah dan uang sakunya masih ditanggung orangtuanya. Untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan bagi Sakura cukup sulit, karena waktu sekolah dan bermainnya pasti terpotong. Makanya, untuk sementara ia belum mau mencari pekerjaan sampingan.

Setalah sarapan dengan menu nasi goreng, Sakura pergi ke sekolah pada pukul 05.40. Perjalanan dari rumah Sakura ke sekolahnya dapat ditempuh dalam waktu 20 menit dengan jalan kaki. Jadilah ia sendirian di dalam kelas. Suruh siapa berangkat pagi-pagi. Ia hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kelas. Nggak tau harus ngapain. Akhirnya dia pergi menelusuri ruang-ruang kelas dari ruang kelas 12 sampai Lab. Setelah itu kembali lagi ke kelas. Sudah ada beberapa anak yang berangkat. Dan yang duduk di bangku sampingnya bukanlah sahabatnya, tapi si Sasuke.

"He, ngapain kamu duduk di sini. Tempat ini dikhususkan buat sahabatku, jadi silahkan pindah" Usir Sakura agak kurang sopan. Yaelah, mana ada ngusir orang pakek sopan.

"Aku warga kelas, dan aku berhak duduk di manapun." Tolak Sasuke dengan dinginnya atas pengusiran yang agak tidak sopan tersebut.

"Naksir aku ya? Kalo engga cepetan pindah." Usir Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tipeku jauh lebih tinggi." Jlebb~ Dengan segala kesabaran yang Sakura punya. Akhirnya dia mengalah, dan memindahkan tasnya ke bangku lain. 'Apa apaan sih tuh anak. Huhh, pagi-pagi bikin mood turun' protes Sakura di dalam hati.

**SKIP**

Hari-hari berlalu, hampir setiap hari terdengar pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang cerewet dengn Sasuke yang dingin tapi keras kepala. Tetapi, karena pertengkaran mereka, hubungan mereka semakin dekat menjadi dua orang teman dekat. Yahh, walaupun dekat karena sering bertengkar, untuk hal lain mereka sangat kompak. Karena hubungan mereka yang semakin hari semakin dekat, Sakura tak dapat memungkiri perasaanya kepada Sasuke.

**Pukul 14.00 di Kelas**

"Hey, pink! Pulang bareng yuk?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura dari belakang.

"Tumben ngajak pulang si Jidat, biasanya pulang-pulang gini tuh, kalian berdua kalo nggak diem-dieman ya rame." Ino yang berada di samping Sakura menyahut ajakan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ayo Sasuke" Ajakan Sasuke ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

"Lhah, terus.. aku? Aku gimana? Aku pulang sama siapa? Mueee~" Rengek si Ino sambil menyeret-nyeret tangan Sakura.

"Tenang Pig, nanti kudoakan deh, moga-moga kamu selamat sampe rumah. Wahaha, kabuuurr.. Ayo Sasuke!" Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berlari menjauh dari Ino. Dari jauh terdengar suara Ino yang merengek manja, minta diperhatikan. Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke terus berlari, tak menghiraukan rengekan Ino. Akhirnya setelah mereka lelah berlari, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di café terdekat.

Mereka memasuki café yang tidak terlalu luas juga tidak terlalu sempit, lalu duduk di dekat jendela. Mereka duduk menghadap satu sama lain. Karena kondisi mereka yang kehausan karena habis berlari, maka mereka pun memesan minuman. Sakura memesan jus strawberry sedangkan Sasuke memesan jus tomat kesukaannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka tiba. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seperti dia sedang diawasi oleh seseorang. Dia menengok hati-hati ke sebelah kanan. Tapi ternyata tak ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya singkat Sasuke.

"Ee.. aku kok ngerasa, ada yang ngawasin kita yah?" Kata Sakura ragu. Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Ternyata benar, seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata sedang menatap penuh menyelidik kearah mereka. Karena kaget tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapnya. Gadis tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang jaraknya kira-kira terpisah 1 bangku, menuju ke tempat Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke, lama nggak ketemu?" Gadis tersebut membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Eh, hai.. Kenalin, namaku Karin. Aku MANTANNYA SASUKE." Sakura merasakan terdapat sedikit penekanan di dalam kalimat yang Karin katakana barusan. Ia hanya sedikit kaget, 'Ternyata mantannya Sasuke yah, kelihatannya masih dekat dengan Sasuke.' Ia sedikit putus asa atas keputusannya untuk menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin kalo dia lagi ngetweet dia akan bilang #AKURAPOPO *abaikan.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget, tetapi Sasuke pun juga ikut-ikutan kaget. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ingin berkata sesuatu. Tetapi Karin sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara kepada Sakura. Ia menceritakan masa lalunya saat masih menjadi pacar Sasuke, wajahnya berseri-seri. Sesekali ia mengetik sms di HPnya, lalu melanjutkan kembali pun bereaksi, wajahnya blushing ketika Karin menceritakan kisahnya kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarkannya, bagaikan hatinya teriris-iris. Sakit.

"Eeh.. Maaf, tapi setelah ini aku ada acara dengan keluargaku. Dann.. dan, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ehh.. Maaf Sasuke." Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruangan café tersebut setelah sebelumnya membayar minumannya. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi ketika melihat Sasuke dan Karin bertatapan dan saling melemparkan senyum dari kaca café. Ia meneteskan air mata. Sungguh sakit hatinya melihat orang yang disukainya masih dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia ditatap banyak orang di pinggir jalan. Biarlah, untuk urusan kali ini ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah hatinya yang terasa sakit.

**Pukul 16.00 di Kamar Sakura**

Kedua matanya menutup sembap. Pipinya basah. Rambut pinknya kusut. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemah di kasur. Siapalagi kalau bukan Sakura. Gadis yang beberapa jam yang lalu patah hati. Ia tak bisa menceritakan masalahnya ke orang lain, hal itu hanya akan membuat bebannya makin bertambah. Ia hanya bisa memendam perasaan tersebut, tanpa ada solusi untuk menyelesaikannya. Mungkin ini jalan yang harus ia tempuh agar Sasuke dapat bahagia. Ia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Memimpikan hal yang mustahil di dunia nyata. Ia tersenyum, di dalam mimpinya.

** Pukul 06.30 di Kelas**

"Ohaa~" Mata sembap, rambut acak-acakan, dan semangat yang tidak seperti biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Kemarin sore ia menangis, menangis sampai terlelap.

"Pink? Kamu kenapa? Kamu.. kamu habis nangis ya? Kenapa nggak cerita ke aku?" Ino khawatir melihat Sakura berantakan seperti itu.

"Enggakpapa kok No, aku Cuma kelelahan." Sakura memberikan alasan. Ia duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang, tempat dimana ia dapat menangisi kesedihannya. Kulihat Ino perlahan menuju bangku yang ku tempati, masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba..

SRETT..

"Aku mau ngomong sama kamu." Sasuke menyeret Sakura keluar dari kelas, dan mengajaknya ke depan gedung olahraga.

"Lepaskan." Kata Sakura tak kalah dinginnya dengan Sasuke.

"Akan ku lepaskan ketika kamu menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, " kamu menyukaiku?"

"Hh.. ENGGAK! Udah kan? Lepasin sekarang." Raut muka Sakura mulai terlihat berubah, kebohongannya semakin mudah terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Jawab jujur baru akan ku lepaskan." Sasuke makin menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Aku udah jujur." Jawab Sakura yang makin tak berdaya dipaksa oleh Sasuke. Ia enggan menjawab jujur karena Ia tau, Sasuke masih mencintai wanita 'itu'.

"Hn." Tangan Sakura semakin memerah.

Sakura menyerah. Ia lelah akan semuanya. Ia ambruk memeluk Sasuke. Air matanya perlahan mengalir, membasahi pipi dan seragam Sasuke.

"A.. Aku men.. Hiks, hiks.. mencintaimu Sas, Hiks.. tapi aku nggak bisa.. Hiks, kamu udah punya wanita yang.. Hiks, jauh lebih baik dari..Hiks, pada aku.." Sakura mencurahkan segala perasaanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kamu tau siapa wanita berkacamata itu? Dia saudara sepupuku, dan dia bukan mantanku, dan segala yang di ucapkannya Cuma kebohongannya. Jadi, tersenyumlah.. Karena aku mencintaimu.."

Chuu~

"Ehh.." muka Sakura memerah setelah bibirnya di cium oleh Sasuke.

" Mesummm!"

PLAKK!

Sasuke kena tamparan telak Sakura. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum karena gadis yang disukainya ternyata juga menyukainya. Ia sebenarnya telah membuat rencana dengan Karin cukup lama, dan butuh keberanian untuk melakukan rencana tersebut. Akhirnya kemarin rencana tersebut berjalan lancar dan Sakura ternyata benar menyukainya, bahkan menyatakan langsung padanya.

"Maaf ya Sak." Masih dalam posisi Sakura memeluk Sasuke, Ia menyatakan permintaan maafnya.

"Maaf kenapa?" Kepala Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Soal kejadian kemarin." Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya, dan matanya terlihat gugup.

"Iya kok Sas, udah aku maafin." Sakura menunduk kembali menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Err.. kita jadian kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" "

Iya. Love you Jidat~" Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Love you too Bokong Ayam~"

**SELESAI~**


End file.
